


Banba's Fiance

by quatresnuku



Category: Super Sentai Series, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Banba and Asuna pretend to be engaged after the team saves a girl from a minosaur and she will not give up on making the black knight her boy friend.





	Banba's Fiance

Ryusoulger

Banba x Asuna

Banba’s Fiancé

The newest Minosaur had been attacking university age girls so the five knights headed to the local women’s college to investigate. Sure enough it wasn’t long till it showed up. They battled against it but it was able to escape in a flash of light. As they detransformed Banba noticed a girl that was watching them halfway hiding behind a tree. He didn’t really pay any mind to her until she walked right up to them and stood in front of him.

“Hi, what’s your name?” She asked tucking her hair behind her ear. He didn’t answer and the others looked at her mildly perplexed. “I’m Ritsko and I saw you fighting that monster and just well. Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“HUH?” the five of them said in unison.

“I went to a fortune teller the other day and she told me that I would meet my fated man soon and you’ve got to be it!”

“I have to refuse,” Banba told her.

“Why? Do you have a girlfriend?”

“I don’t,”

“Then you should at give me a chance. I mean I’m pretty cute and I can cook and….” She continued but the four younger knights could see the urge to strike her down rise in the black knight. Asuna was the one to step forward to intervene.

“He already told you he wasn’t interested,” she told the student. Ritsko looked Asuna over with a cold stare.

“This is between him and me. Unless you are his girlfriend then you have no say in this conversation.” Asuna gasped at this response.

“But she does,” Towa placed a hand on Asuna’s shoulder with a mischievous smile across his face. “You see she is my big brother’s fiancé.”

Both Asuna and Banba shot him a look that could only be interpreted as “what the hell?” The university student looked between them. Banba sighed and then reached over and grabbed Asuna’s hand before pulling her close to him. He wrapped one arm around her waist. The pink knight blushed. He looked down on Ritsko before walking away with his arm around Asuna. Kou and the other’s shrugged and then followed them. Once they were far enough away from the girl Asuna pushed him away from her.

The next day they had invited Banba and Towa over for dinner so they could discuss how to deal with the Minosaur. Since accepting being a team the brothers ate more and more over at Uii’s place.

“There is a stranger girl outside of our house,” said the professor coming in. Kou went and looked out.

“Hey, Banba, it’s that girl who asked you out yesterday,” he said sitting back down at the table. Melto stood up to go talk to her but the oldest knight just said.

“Leave her. She’ll soon lose interest,” he said not even getting up from the table and continued to eat.

She did not lose interest. Over the next weekend and a half she continued to stalk the knights. Somehow they were able to defeat the minosaur without her getting in the way but within their daily she was starting to be a bother. It seemed that everywhere Banba or Asuana went she was there. The final straw was when she prevented Asuna to get the last free sampler of meat at the market.

“She’s not going away!!!!” she whined as they all gathered at Uii’s place to discuss how to deal with her.

“She’s one determined girl” Melto commented.

“Well she probably would have went away if you two actually acted like you were engaged,” said Towa putting his and on his brothers shoulder and looking between them. Asuna slammed her hand on the table.

“Why did you even say?” she demanded.

“What? Most girls would have given up if they heard that the guy they liked had a fiancé,” he said shrugging his shoulders

“I guess there is only one thing to do,” said Kou pulling out the mind whipping mallet.

“NO!!!” Uii cried as she rushed over to him and pulled it out of his hand.

“Why not?”

“Because that’s assault. Here’s what we’re gonna do. Tomorrow you two will go on a date and if she still doesn’t give up and think that you two are engaged then you’ll keep on going on dates till she thinks you are!”

That is exactly what they did the next day. Banba arrived at the meeting spot early. He stood with his arms cross and was wearing his normal clothes. He soon noticed his stalker who was not so hidden behind a tree. His attention was stolen by Asuna running up to him. Unlike him she was not wearing her standard ryusoul tribe cloths but instead had a short, flowy yellow dress with pink flowers on it with her normal boots

“Banba-san” He nodded in response and his eye’s looked her over quickly.

“Does it look weird? Uii said that I should dress up for a date and this is the best we could do on such a short notice,” she said blushing with the dressed bunched in her arms.

“No, It doesn’t look weird,” he paused and then held out his arm, “you look nice. Shall we go?”

Asuna smiled and took his arm and off they went. Ristko followed them and from a slight distance the rest of the team followed her. As anyone could tell the person that was the most nervous about this date was Melto. Kou and Towa on the other hand were supper amused by the turn of events. Last was Uii who was mostly worried for everyone as they went.

After going to the coffee shop and window shopping as Uii had suggested they did, Asuna and Banba took a stroll in the park. Banba peered over his shoulder at their followers.

“She’s still following us,” he commented.

“I noticed too. I think that we’re gonna have to go on another date. The older man let out a sigh before grabbing her and pushing her against the nearest tree. He loomed over her with is arm resting on the tree above her. Asuna looked at him with wide eyes wondering what he was doing. Then he leaned his head in towards her. Catching on she closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers but nothing happened. She opened them again. He had paused just a few centimeters away from her.

“Don’t worry. I’m not actually going to kiss you,” he said with the faintest hint of a smirk on his face. Asuna blushed fiercely. He pulled back from her but was stopped by her grabbing the edges of his vest in her hands.

“If you are going to do something then you should do it all the way!” she told him before slamming their lips together. Banba was glad that he was already braced against the tree as she kissed him. He took a half a step closer to her leaving no space between them. She gasped as his body was pressed against hers. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth deepening the kiss. His hands moved to cup her face and to her hip. Although she still gripped his vest, Asuna kissed him back with as much vigor as he did her.

Although neither of them had noticed it but as soon as their lips touched there was a gasp and a yell from their followers. Kou and Towa had to physically hold Melto back. He started rambling how he dare do such a thing to sweet and pure Asuna. Uii looked around at his friends and then wondered how her life had come to this. After a moment she walked over to the lip locked pair and tapped Banba on the shoulder.

“Umm, you guys can stop. She left a while ago and I’m also not sure how long they can hold Melto-san,” She said looking away from them.

They pulled back from one another pausing for just a moment several centimeters way from each other as they each caught their breath. For a brief moment Asuna could see an expression of lust and longing across his face but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with his normal cool expression. Finally breaking free from the other two, Melto stormed up to them.

“How dare you do that to Asuna!!!!” he bellows. Banba looks and him rolls his eyes and then turns around from him and starts walking away from the group. “Ban..”

“Melto!” Asuna stepped in between them preventing him from following. The blue haired knight opened his mouth and then closed it again before his exasperatedly threw his hand up in the air and turned away from her and started walking in the opposite direction of the black knight.

“Well I’ll see you later, Nee-san,” Towa said grinning before he chased after his brother. The blush across her face grew even redder before she started walking quickly after Melto leaving Kou and Uii by the tree. They shrugged and also followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Thanks so much for reading. This is my 30th fic that I've uploaded here!!!☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆  
Anyways Asuna and Banba are my main ship for Ryusoulger and I fully believe that if Asuna would ever date Melto would go into full over protective brother mode.


End file.
